monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friends Adventure:The Corrupted Elements
"I hope they come back..." Dash muttered under her breath. "Don't worry, they will. They are fairly strong," Mizuiro assured her. "Hey Mizu. I mean Gramps? Where's your son?" Bairu asked, although he wasn't very fond of the small hatchling. "Oh, Spark? He's out playing with his brothers and sisters...Maybe you want to play with him?"Mizu Laughed. Quickly, Bairu shook his head. "I'll get him. You kids stay put," He said, diving into the water. Meanwhile.... Pesky and Autis were at the Guild Hall telling the Guild Master what was happening. "This is rather....intriguing...We'll have our best hunters hunt that Deviljho down." said the Guild Master. "You two will be leading the hunt, since you have experience with Deviljho hunting from those capture quests you and your teams took last month. Also, try to bring that beast back alive so our researchers can begin studying its behaviour and abilities, alright?" he continued. "And finally...you must proceed with the utmost caution on this quest, seeing as we have never heard of a Deviljho with these abilities," he added as an afterthought. "We won't let you down, sir." both Pesky and Autis replied before heading off to assemble their team members. Meanwhile, Frost, Ran, Rah and Bairu were waiting for Mizuiro to return with spark. "How long has it been?" asked Ran. "Its only been 2 minutes, Ran." Frost replied and then immediately glanced over at Bairu, who was practicing breathing fireballs on a large chunk of iron overlooking the entrance. "Can you practice on something that doesn't get slowly melted whenever it gets hit, Bairu?" Rah asked from over where he was resting. "But it's the only thing that isn't cracked or covered in water!" Bairu replied with a huff. "It looks like an amateur tried smelting it, and gave up halfway through." Rah replied, clearly irritated at not being able to get any sleep. "Guys, look, Mizuiro's back with Spark!" Ran cried, clearly happy to see the old Lagiacrus again. "Hi Ran, Hi Rah, Hi Frost, Hi Bairu." Spark said. "Hi Spark!" Rah Frost and Ran replied "Hi Spark!" Bairu said after a brief pause to catch his breath clearly tired after breathing so many fireballs. "Spark, do you want to show your friends what you learned earlier?" Mizuiro asked Spark "Ok, Grandad!" Spark said sparking his back spines with excitement "Watch this, guys!" Spark called to the others, charging his spines until they shone a vibrant blue. He then proceeded to release the charged power around him, causing an electric field to crackle around him with sparks flying off the rocks that were nearby being hit by the surge of electrical power. "That's so cool," cried Ran clearly over excited about the display "Yeah it is pretty cool," Frost, Bairu and Rah said at the same time. "Jinx!" They called in an effort to prevent being jinxed themselves. While they were squabbling Ran and Spark noticed a rock hit by the earlier display was beginning to shuffle slowly towards the cave's entrance. "Why is that rock moving?" Ran questioned. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Spark replied, skidding over to the mysterious rock. "It smells like a crab or a fish!" Spark exclaimed. He began charging up his spines again and shot a small ball of crackling electricity at the rock, scorching it where it hit. "Hey, my shell...." a muffled voice rang out from under the rock. Then, a leg appeared from under the rock, then another, and then a set of claws sank themselves into the wet sand and began heaving the creature under the "rock" up out from under the ground. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to get your shell zapped when you're napping?" asked the cranky creature (Which turned out to be an angry Hermitaur) "Sorry," said Spark, rather upset at the crab's angry yelling. "Look out," called Rah just as a fireball exploded into the iron ore again sending chunks of rock everywhere "Everyone okay?" Rah asked. "We're fine." Spark and Ran replied. "Oohhh my head," the Hermitaur moaned, clutching its head between it's claws. "Sorry..." Bairu called out from where he was standing, trying to get some burning powder out from between his teeth. "Careful now Bairu, we don't want anyone else getting hurt" Mizuiro told Bairu "Careful....Now!?" the Hermitaur said clearly angered by the series of events "Do you know who I am?!" He asked "I'm the traveling Hermitaur and crabby adventurer Taur!" "Who?" Ran muttered "Who!? Haven't you ever heard of me?" Taur exclaimed, sounding more shocked than angry. Mizuiro looked at the hermitaur with his lightning blue eyes. "Never heard of you" He Muttered. "What do you Mean!? You dumb old coot!" Taur yelled in mizuiros face. "My question is do you know what i am? A Leviathan...Do you wanna know what else? I think im craving crab tonight!"Mizuiro's blue jaws snapped with electricity as he finished his sentence The ground Shook beneath them as Mizu was about to lunge his snake like head towards the small Yet brave adventurous Hermitaur. Mizuiro looked from his attacking position. He sensed of what seemed like a Dark and Malovent Power. All the color was drained from his very skin. It seemed as if time had stopped where they were standing and Mizu was the only one in the cave. "Its Coming..." Mizuiro Said aloud "The Deviljho!?" Bairu asked with enthusiasm "We're all gonna Dieeeeee!!!!" Ran Cried "No ones dying! We're all gonna make it off this isle safely" Mizuiro Said in a calm tone "Thats what you think!" Taur shouted towards Mizu Immediately every baby monster in the room began to cry. Although the only one not crying was Frost. Frost went up on the rock bairu was shooting just moments ago. "EVERYBODY!" He cried The room went quiet and everyone fixed their attention on frost. "Everyone calm down...Gramps will get us all out of here safely" Frost said "Yes Frost is right we all will make it out of here safely" He took a deep breath and continued on. "Those who can fly will fly and those who cant will ride upon my back". "Any questions?"Frost asked Everyone in the room shook their heads. "Alrighty then. Everyone outside I'll keep you safe from the rear." Mizu said calmly. All the small monsters headed through the secret passage (that no hunter knew about) and outside onto a small beach. The water was a brilliant blue and was very calm. "Spark,you and your family will swim while me Ran,Rah,Bairu,and the others that can fly fly to where ever Mizu is taking us." Frost said with a very stern look. Spark was amazed at Frost's leadership. He had never seen him act this way before. Frost is usually the more reserved one of the trio (Frost,Bairu,and Spar are the trio)."Yes sir!" Spark replied. Mizuiro gathered the cubs and hatchlings that were not able too fly and slowly swam into the water. "Just follow me it'll take a few hours to get to the island we're going to." Mizu said looking back at the group of friends.Spark swam over too mizu and waited for the rest of his family to catch up while Bairu,Frost and the other two hovered by. Meanwhile... Pesky and Autis were out in the woods searching for the Deviljho. Pesky's hunting party was made of his best partners. Lily,a Sword user. Her fast attacks were ideal for fighting the deviljho. She could block with the sheild and dodge its attacks easily. Lily's Rathian armor and matching Gold Rathian Sword and sheild make her a great asset for this battle. Dante,a gunlance user.His Silver Rook made from silver ratholos parts tears through flesh and bone with its strong shots and sharp blade. With his superior Defense and Glacial Agnaktor Z armor nothing can stop him.Garth,a Switch Axe user. With the long range of the axe in hand he can can deal strong blows from a good distance. Once he switches into sword mode Garth lays down the beatings with his strong attacks. His deviljho armor and his Zinogre Axe will keep the fight from dragging out. Finally,Pesky with his Heavy Bowgun. He can help from a far with strong Normal Shots and exploding crag shots as well as his Piercing peirce shots. With his barioth armor and Lucent nargacuga bowgun nothing can stop him. Together this team can get through anything. Previous chapter:http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Adventure:The_Adventures_Call First chapter:http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Adventure%3AThe_Adventure_Begins Category:Fan Fiction